1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data communication apparatus, particularly to such data communication apparatus having automatic dialling function such as one-touch dialing or abbreviation dialing.
2. Related Background Art
Traditionally, a facsimile apparatus having one-touch dialing function or abbreviation dialing function is known as an apparatus of this kind. Such one-touch dialing technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,705 and U.S. patend application Ser. Nos. 485,475 (filed on Feb. 27, 1990) and 663,198 (refiled on Feb. 28, 1991).
Recently, to refuse the fax reception inconvenient to users such as direct mail, there is a proposal about such facsimile apparatus which refuses the fax reception from stations other than those registered on the one-touch dials. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 289,014 (filed on Feb. 23, 1988) covers such facsimile apparatus.
In the above reception refusal system which utilizes registered phone numbers, the phone numbers of stations to which data is not sent but from which data is received may be registered. Accordingly, if such phone numbers are registered, an operator may erroneously dial the stations from which a call is merely received.